


Worried

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: rose up [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, in her defense, it was very reasonable to be worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> hey, remember that white rose fic i posted ages ago? technically this is the same older au, it's just changed a LOT since then.
> 
> so, the ambiguous/implied relationships are sun/blake/yang and ruby/penny/pyrrha (penny and pyrrha are still alive, but yang still lost an arm (that last part doesn't get mentioned in this fic actually)) (also all of these characters other than ruby are the background characters)
> 
> and that's about all i need to note except for the fact that this might be the fastest i've written a fic in AGES

The sound of nothing but a ticking clock certainly wasn’t helping.

 

Right as she was reaching for her scroll, Weiss heard the sound of who must be Ruby entering the room.  She froze and decided against picking it up again.

 

“...  Weiss?”

 

Whatever Ruby must have been feeling, Weiss was too busy looking down at her heels to place it.   _ Great. _  “...  Yes?”

 

“You weren’t about to check with Yang and Sun again, were you?”

 

She’d been caught red-handed.  “Well-  What’s so wrong about being worried?”

 

Ruby put a hand softly on Weiss’s arm, so she certainly couldn’t avoid her gaze  _ now. _  “You already asked if they found a lead on Blake an hour ago.  I-”  Now Weiss  _ had _ to look her in the eye.  “I understand you’ve got some…  _ stuff? _  But you’re worrying a little too much, and that’s making  _ me _ worry, we’re all worrying about things, and that makes it hard to do things sometimes.”

 

“I-  I don’t  _ have stuff. _ ”

 

“You do!  You got stuff.  Lots.  I’m pretty sure everybody could figure that out.  I mean, I sure did.”

 

“Stuff” may not have been the most common term, but she was absolutely right and it made Weiss let out a huff.  “Fine.  Maybe I do have some of this ‘stuff’ that you’re talking about.  So what?”

 

“Uh…  Not much, really.”

 

“Well then.”

 

“Oh!”  Ruby practically jumped, which startled Weiss pretty badly.  “Actually, maybe a little bit.”

 

She tried to stay calm, she really did.  It didn’t work.  “What?”

 

“Well… Me, Penny, and Pyrrha were going to go check out something interesting, and it  _ might _ help you out with your stuff.”

 

Ruby was preparing herself to wait a few moments before Weiss answered, but it was barely even a second before she was asking her what time it would be.


End file.
